1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing toothbrushes in a sanitary container while also allowing the containers to be interlocked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of devices for sanitary storage of toothbrushes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,362 discloses a toothbrush holder having a compartmentalized body and individual toothbrush holders to immerse the toothbrush bristles in an antiseptic fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,823 discloses a container with a cap having a removable tray with separate compartments for insertion of toothbrush bristles into an antiseptic fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,119 (the ""119 Patent) discloses elongated tubular containers with a necked down portion for holding a toothbrush in an antiseptic fluid. A holder uses flexible retaining devices that engage the necked down portion of the containers to secure the containers. The ""119 patent also discloses caps for the containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,219 discloses a container having a plurality of interior compartments for receiving the bristles of a plurality of toothbrushes in an antiseptic fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,348 (the ""348 patent) discloses an individual toothbrush container using a spring or a float to keep the end of the toothbrush accessible at the top of the container. The ""348 patent discloses an embodiment in which the toothbrush is kept in one compartment and the antiseptic fluid in another compartment.
What is needed beyond the prior art is a simple container for storage of a toothbrush in an antiseptic fluid which is simple, stable and easily positioned near a sink. Additionally, the container should be capable of interlocking with like containers so that each family member can have a separate container for his or her toothbrush. The container should be capable of containing an antiseptic fluid and capable of being closed when the toothbrush is not in use.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing a container having a base, a compartment, a lid base and a lid hingedly connected to the lid base. The container can be interconnected with other like containers for added stability. The compartment has two female receptacles on the right side and two female receptacles on the left side for receiving connector plugs. The container may be adapted to different sized toothbrushes by insertion of a filler block. The container may be optionally mounted on the wall.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.